1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises a .beta.-1,4-galactanase, a corresponding DNA sequence, a vector, a transformed host, a method for production of a .beta.-1,4-galactanase, an enzyme preparation, and a use of the .beta.-1,4-galactanase.
2. Description of Related Art
.beta.-1,4-galactanases (EC no. 3.2.1.89) is a group of carbohydrases which degrade galactanes. The authorized enzyme name is 1,4-.beta.-D-galactan galactohydrolase, but the short term .beta.-1,4-galactanase is used in this specification with claims. Reference can be made to R. F. H. Dekker and G. N. Richards, "Hemicellulases, their Occurence, Purification, Properties and Mode of Action" in R. S. Tipson and D. Horton, Advances in Carbohydrate Chemistry and Biochemistry, Academic Press 32, 277-352 (1976), R. F. H. Dekker, "The Hemicellulase Group of Enzymes", in J. M. V. Blanchard and J. R. Mitchell, Polysaccharides in Food, Butterworths, 93-108 (1979), and A. G. J. Voragen, F. Geerst and W. Pilnik "Hemicellulases in Enzymatic Fruit Processing", in P. Depuy, Use of Enzymes in Food Technology, Technique et Documentation Lavoisier, 497-502 (1982). Galactanes are found in connection with many gums, agar, and fruit pectins, and they are components of cell walls in e.g. fruits and vegetables.